


Angel

by MyOwnPathInLife



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic, Wumpscut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnPathInLife/pseuds/MyOwnPathInLife
Summary: Cloud musing over his relationship to Tifa. A songfic based on "Angel" by Wumpscut. The first fanfic I've ever written...





	Angel

_Angel come to me to me come to me_  
_Angel belong to me to me belong to me_  
_Angel you have wings to fly fly to me_  
_Angel do you doubt no need to have doubt_

He loved her. He was done denying that. Despite his promise to save her, it seemed she was his guardian angel. How many times had she saved him from himself. From the madness and the evil that threatened time and again to take hold of him. Yes, his angel. His saving grace. His Tifa.

_Angel feel my love my love for you feel my love for you_  
_Angel carry me to you to your home to paradise_  
_Angel I would lie for you for you just for you with my yearning heart_  
_And angel I would die for you for you just for you with my burning heart_

Seventh Heaven. The sanctuary he had once denied himself. The safe haven in which he once (and still) felt unworthy. A heaven he had fled from because he felt unclean A heaven in every sense of the word. A beacon of light in the hellscape that was Edge. Where his angel waited for her with her two little cherubs. A heaven in which lived an angel he would gladly give his life to protect.

_Angel don't feel liable for me and my pain don't feel liable_  
_Cause angels must be free high up from this world in eternity_  
_Angel I could clip your wings to catch all your love to calm your pain_  
_But angel this would be so wrong you would bleed to death immediately_  
_So angel come to me heal my glaring pain voluntarily_

He knew her grief, the guilt she felt over all the lives lost in their fight against Shinra. But that should be his cross to bear rather than hers. He had been the one to blow up the No. 1 reactor. It was he who had snuffed out all those innocent lives. It had been he who goaded Shinra to murder the whole of Sector 7. What he wouldn’t give to ease her pain. To take her away from this hellscape. But no, that would be selfish of him. She had chosen to plant her heaven here. To offer the people here a sanctuary. To make peace with the sins she bore that should be his. So he would stay by his angel’s side in this hell where they had built a heaven. Where she could heal the wounds in heart and soul and mend the wounds in his.  
His Tifa. His heart. His soul. His beloved angel.

_I love you…_

**Author's Note:**

> Should go without saying but I don't own the rights to the song or the source material.


End file.
